Kettle Corn
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Mara snuck out of bed at two in the morning with one intent on her mind: popcorn. But in the kitchen, Jerome brings up an old subject with her- their relationship. Somehow, the late night snack disappears from thought. Jara one-shot. Happy birthday, Bs13!


**Guess who's birthday it is today? That's right, (as you all know her) Bs13! I know her more as annoying, or as an idiot, but mainly, my twin sister. Thus, that's why I wrote this for her, even I'm no good at writing for House of Anubis. I know how much she loves Jara (even if I think Jerome as a character is vile) It's her OTP. Who am I to judge? Just warning you- a little ooc ahead. If I get anything wrong, I haven't watched HOA seasons one or two, okay? Happy birthday, B! **

_Anubis house was an area of extreme mystery and tempting secrets, making it quite an extraordinary house. The students, however, were just as extraordinary. Even their daily lives proved to be of interest, and their stories intertwined with the enigmatic house. Thus we get some insight onto the strange relationship of two House of Anubis residents... _

The stairs creaked lightly as Mara Jaffray's foot barely grazed the padded surface of a step. Quickly, tossing a glance to Victor's office, she cautiously set down her whole foot and braced herself to repeat the slow process.

It was about two in the morning, according to the clock positioned right above the kitchen, and Mara feverishly hoped no one was awake as she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Victor's control freak-ness about ten o' clock and hearing a pin drop rang in her ears, but she pushed it away to focus on her goal.

The kitchen was where Trudy, Anubis house's housekeeper would make the children food. They were all welcome to use it, of course, given that they didn't set the house on fire or anything like that. In fact, that was why Mara's friend Alfie wasn't allowed to use the stove without Trudy there; since an unfortunate accident with fire, a dish towel, and a very unhappy Amber Millington happened. Mara was technically in her rights as she pushed open the closed door that lead to the kitchen.

The rule she was breaking, however, was the one about not staying up past ten. But Mara had a perfectly acceptable reason to be lurking in a deserted living area. She had been craving kettle corn. Mara moved along into the kitchen, where she shuffled through the cupboards as quietly as she could, rummaging throughout the various cooking supplies Trudy kept. Baking soda, dry pasta, sauces, spices, everything someone needed to cook dinner, lunch or breakfast; but Mara wasn't looking for that. She just wanted a late-night snack of buttery, salty sweet kernels.

Finally finding a box of popcorn in the very back of this cupboard entitled Mara to gratefully seize a crinkly bag to pop. Pleased that it was kettle, she ripped it open, wincing at the sound that resonated. Moving to the door, she shut it tightly and prayed they would muffle sounds as well as possible before placing the unwrapped popcorn bag into the nearby microwave. Mara didn't want to risk any unpopped kernels or burning, so she put it in for two minutes and thirty seconds, which was recommended rather than the popcorn button itself.

The hum of the microwave filled the room, heat being given off by the box of electricity that Mara found peaceful. The kernels popping made far too much noise for a quiet house, Mara found out as they seemed to almost echo throughout the building.

"Jaffray?" a questioning voice came from the shadows, the smirk evident in the male voice. Mara hastily turned towards the grinning figure of Jerome Clarke, a House of Anubis resident and a sort-of-friend of hers. When she said "_sort-of-friend_" She meant that they had a romantic history with one another.

"Jerome," Mara simply stated. "Why are you still up?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jaffray, you're up yourself," Jerome advanced lazily towards her until his body was inches from hers. "Why is that?"

"I-" Mara was flustered at his closeness. He seemed to be enjoying this, far too much for her liking. The ring of the microwave timer cut her off, and Mara scampered towards the appliance. Jerome smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets and watching the dark-haired young girl grab her hot popcorn carefully.

"Popcorn? Of all things," Jerome said, still with that grin on his face. Mara flushed.

"I wanted popcorn," she said, as sassily as she could muster. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just an odd choice for a girl like you," Jerome quipped, moving towards her again. Mara averted her eyes, ignoring how much she loved that he knew what she liked. Instead, she focused on gently pulling at the paper corners of the bag, letting the hot steam waft out into the air.

Jerome never took her eyes off of her as he reached her side, took the popcorn bag from her surprised fingers, and placed one of the fluffy kernels into his mouth.

"Kettle," he stated.

"Yes," Mara said, clasping her hands. Jerome merely smiled again, and took a handful of the popcorn before returning the bag to Mara. There was a lot unsaid between the two, mainly for incidents revolving around their relationships. Mara and Jerome had had a thing, but Jerome grew more attached to Joy Mercer while Mara drifted towards Fabian Rutter. Mara was so deeply involved in her thoughts, she didn't make a move to eat some of her late-night snack herself. Jerome took note of this, and watched her carefully while he crunched.

"You know..." he drawled, getting Mara's attention again. "You could actually eat that popcorn. But, if you don't- I'll take it off your hands."

"I-I was planning to," Mara said, frowning and defiantly placing a kernel in her mouth and chewing. The reason why she had come downstairs came rushing to her in salty and sweet succulent tastes over her tongue. Jerome still had that stupid smirk. How Mara wanted to wipe it off his face with the heaviest, most pain-inflicting thing she could find. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. The dark haired girl was not a dangerous person at nature, but being up a two in the morning did that to you.

Stupid Jerome, questioning girls about popcorn. Stupid Jerome, sneaking out of bed. Stupid Jerome, being so utterly lovable that Mara just forgave him for all that.

"You never told me why you're up," Mara stated, popping more kernels into her mouth.

"There's lots of things I don't tell you, Jaffray," Jerome said lazily, advancing towards her again. "You'd know too much." Involuntarily, Mara cracked a smile at that, reaching back into the bag and drawing a fluffy, tinted yellow puff to her lips. Before it could reach them, Jerome leaned forward and seized it with his teeth, breaking off most of it into his own mouth and leaving a pitiful piece in Mara's fingertips.

"Jerome!" Mara blushed red. "Why would you-" Jerome didn't seem fazed by their almost-kiss, rather, he chewed with a triumphant smile.

"Sometimes, you think too much, Jaffray," he said. "But actions speak louder than words."

"Do you always talk in riddles?" Mara crossed her arms, letting her snack dangle from her fingertips.

"I do this late at night," Jerome stated, and Mara let out a small laugh. Jerome smiled back, and for a moment, understanding flashed between their eyes. Maybe it was the absence of Joy and Fabian, but for the first time in a long while, there was something between them.

"So, how's Joy?" Mara tried to make conversation, so she brought up Jerome's girlfriend, even if she didn't like that subject.

"The same," Jerome said, looking at her carefully. "She's Joy. You see her every day, remember?"

"I know, but-" Mara exhaled slowly. "I was just wondering how your relationship with her is going."

"That's what's bothering you?" the smirk returned to Jerome's face. "Joy and I have split, for a while, I thought you knew that..."

"N-no," Mara was flustered again. What could this mean? Jerome and Joy had broken up, and now Jerome almost kissed her in the kitchen...?

"What's the deal with you and Rutter?" Jerome mentioned Fabian, but avoided looking at Mara when he said it.

"He and I are actually done," Mara said, looking down at her hands. "He was still hung up on Joy, and I was still hung up on-" She stopped there, blushing and not meeting Jerome's eyes.

"I hope it's not Campbell," Jerome said knowingly, referring to her ex-boyfriend of a long time. Mara was still pink, looking away from him.

"It's not Mick," Mara said, and braved a look into Jerome's blue eyes. "It's another boy- one who misunderstood me for a fool. One who broke my heart, with another girl or two."

"Poetic, Jaffray," Jerome said, and moved closer to her again until his face was inches from hers. "This boy made a mistake. You'll probably never forgive him, but he'll try anyway." He pressed his lips to hers, causing Mara's breath to catch in her throat in surprise. The popcorn bag fell from her fingers, the remaining kernels scattering over the pristine floors, but the girl and boy kissing could care less.

Jerome pulled away first, leaving a blushing Mara in his wake, and pocketed his hands.

"And the boy's right, isn't he?" Jerome whispered, so that his breath caressed Mara's lips.

"No," Mara whispered back. "He's wrong. I will forgive him. Because I still love him."

"I love you too," Jerome said quietly, so that Mara had to strain to hear it. Jerome was this cunning, mysterious boy with floppy hair and blue eyes, building a wall around him of debonair charm rather than love. Mara was the first one to break that wall. She was also the only one to see through it when he tried to build it again through insecurity. Willow and Joy were sweet girls, but didn't get Jerome like Mara did. They didn't see the true side to him.

Mara was the first one this time to lean in. Jerome let her. Their kiss sealed their love, both silently vowing to let nothing get in the way ever again.

**Go wish Bs13 happy birthday. She'll love it, trust me. It's also my birthday, technically, but she was born like five minutes before me so please wish her another year of life for me. :) **


End file.
